Boombabies
Boombabies, more commonly known as the suicide babies, are one of the branches of the Infantid forces. They are among the most ubiquitous and symbolic of the Infantids, particularly that of the Evil Baby Corporation. Societal Elements Boombabies are most likely fanatics or the most socially downtrodden of all the commoner babies. In case of the EBC, neither can claim to be the predominant causes, as Kakistargyrion has been utilizing propaganda promising an afterlife of toy paradise to the volunteers. this prospect is appealing to the downtrodden simply as the Infantid society has no social netting nor charity, rendering them in a status with nothing to lose but their lives. As for fanatics, most fanatics come from former foremen class members that were demoted: their devotion is rather strange, as their target of devotion isn't any grand ideology or leader, but rather their past status and the economic benefits that it provided. Cutthroat competitions were common in Infantid tribes, but it was especially so in EBC, and thus EBC never lacked volunteers. Armaments Boombabies, like any other commoner babies, are unarmored and poorly equipped, equipped with nothing but a suicide belt loaded with volatile materials manufactured by tinkerbabies. Given that standardization and quality control is pretty much impossible in most cases, boombabies are usually not reliable for strategic strikes, more useful as a terror weapon. The EBC is an exception to the case, given that quality control is in place thanks to their occupation and looting of Sentinel settlements, which gave its tinkerbabies and smartsmiths machine tools that helped with standardized production. Even in the case of the EBC whose boombabies have the explosive punch, the boombabies still aren't a dominant force simply because antipersonnel weapons would tear apart the unarmored boombabies in droves if they were exposed in the open. In-game Appearances Mundane Exploration of Cyan Sphere of Doom The Boombabies debut in the Mundane Exploration of the Cyan Sphere of Doom, serving as a marginally tougher obstacle compared to the standard unarmed patrols. Despite their lack of ranged weapon, they can be somewhat pesky, as they can detonate themselves to deal damage to nearby allied units and one-shot destroy any Skopos Homoios drones. However, this also means that one can sacrifice the Skopoi to remove the baby, given the lack of cooldown associated with the Skopoi. Some of the boombabies drop using parachutes, which does nothing but decrease the falling speed. Cyan Sphere of Doom: Galactic War and Imperium Novum Boombabies are special attack units of the EBC in this broken piece of s**t installment. While they are cheap, their low firepower and their one-time nature made them quite useless, although they have marginal usage as meatshields for fragile tanks against AT fire, especially against enemy tanks, to which their bombs could do a bit of damage. Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion Boombabies return to fill a similar role as their predecessors in Imperium Novum. Unlike the nearly useless suicide babies, Boombabies are far more deadly for following reasons: their base damage has grown to be much more threatening, and their bomb vests now deal AoE damage instead of single-target damage as their predecessors did. Finally, they are much faster, more than able to outpace most infantry burdened by guns. Despite the newfound strengths, Boombabies are still unarmored, and will be cut like butter if poorly sent out directly against heavy antipersonnel fire. Nonetheless, given the general lack of early anti-vehicle capabilities among the infantid forces, Boombabies still remain a primary source of early game anti-vehicle defense for the Evil Baby Corporation. While their primary role is to deal shock damage to the enemy, they may also be used as melee units in a pinch, forcing enemy ranged units without subweapons to fight in melee combat. Gallery Suicidebabyparatroop.png|Parachute-equipped boombabies of the expeditionary EBC warband Suicidebaby.png|Boombabies of the expeditionary EBC warband in the Mundane Exploration SuicideBaby.png|First Lampardian War-era Boombabies Category:Babies